unstoppablembersfandomcom-20200213-history
SneakyGirl1
About Kathy Userpage: [http://the39cluesmessageboard.wikia.com/wiki/User:Kaitlyn_Morgenstern Kaitlyn Morgenstern (Most still call her Kathy) Age: 12 Gender: If you don't know, you're obviously some sort of idiotic mundie. Favorite books: The Mortal Instruments Series Favorite quote: "I'll never pause again, never stand still, till either death hath closed these eyes of mine, or fortune given me my measure of revenge." -Shakespeare Favorite color: Black Favorite Topic: Death/Angels/Demons Favorite husband: Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern if she has another course you have! PEDRO! KADRO SHALL DIE(IT SHALL SURVIVE!)SHALL KILL IT MYSELF(HAHA. AS IF. NO. PEDRO WILL FIGHT YOU)ACTUALLY LEFT THE MB DUDE(I'VE SEEN HIM AROUND.)JUST LEFT A FEW DAYS AGO(HAPPY TO SEE YOU HAVE PAID SO MUCH ATTENTION TO HIM, THEN.)RUNNING IN THE LUCIAN ELECTIONS, I HAVE TO KEEP TRACK OF HIM(HONEY, I DO NOT BELIEVE YOU.)DIDN'T EXPECT YOU TO BELIEVE ME, SWEETHEART(NAH, CALL PEDRO SWEETHEART.)YOUR DREAMS(YOU ACTUALLY DO IN MY DREAMS.)HAVE NO IDEA WHY YOU'D DREAM OF ME AND PEDRO Kathy's Interests # Meat grinders # Blood eagles/angels # Blood itself # Books # Death # Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern (you forget killing things)(DEATH IS AWESOME)(KILLLLLLLLL)(:) Sebastian's having a good day, eh?)(what do you see in him?????)(Kathy is into bad boy stuff.)( there are bad boys, and then there are evil boys....)(Da fuq is happening here? And yes, I am into badboy stuffs)(Well, if *spoilers* Valentine didn't *fuq* Jonathan up by feeding Jocelyn Lilith's blood, then he would probably be a bad boy and still alive. But of course, that *shiz* happened, so Jonathan is actually Sebastian, evil and dead. :{] MUSTACHES :{D)( but all that *shiz* did go down. So sebby is still evil.)(Sebby? AWWWWWW!)(i dont feel lile writing Sebastian every single time.)(SCORE SEVEN FOR THE LAZY PEOPLE!)( why 7?)(7:1, young padawan. 7:1)(Germany may have won many worl cups, but how many world wars have they won?)(Four. I may seem like an expert, but I'm not.)(therr have only been 2 world wars.......)(Shoot. I thought you said World Cups...)(it was a trash talk thing...)(YOU FAKE ANNABETH. >:<)sheeeeeet...(Yeah, holy sheet all you want. YOU WILL DIEEEEEE!!!)(what is hapening?)(CHRISTI IS EVIL!)(WHAT!)(Nah, I was just messing with you.)(good.)fudge...(Fudge is beautiful.)facepalms(andtasty)(IKR. We should go on chat...)should go on chat, yes(but no one is on chat...)(Haha, I typed that out and went to sleep.)I was on the other chat :P(Hehe... Christi the chat on the other wiki is usually more crowd, so...)like the other wiki more than this one, TBH(I'm glaring at you. FEEL MY GLARE. GLAE GLARE GLARE.) Kathy's Matchmaking After the hit with Jocia, Kathy has written many other love stories. Here are the current ones: * Bellatin (Bella and Justin) * Esslip (Essy and Phillip) * Lokyre (Loki and Fyre) * Jotherine (Joe and Katherine) Ships that Include Kathy * Jathy and Kathy * Kason and Kathy * Redthy and Kathy * Kathego and Kathy * Kadro and Kathy * Joethy and Kathy * Kathaniel and Kathy and Kitten... O_o Randomness There's my husband, My favorite book, A really great song, An awesome fandom picture, Another awesome song, The Faction Symbols An awesome quote, Another awesome fandom picture, A really random picture, And another good song.Category:FAMOUS FAMOUS FAMOUS Category:Lucian Wikian Category:Awesome MBer Category:Shipped Person Category:Tomas Wikian Category:FAMOUS Category:Shadowhunter Category:Chat Page Category:Little Black Star Category:Switfie Category:Crazy Person Category:Idiotic idiot Category:Awesome people Category:Lucian Councilmen Category:Awesomesauce Category:Awesomely evil Category:Non-human Category:Non mundane Category:Madrigals Category:Fangirl Category:Dauntless Category:One year MBer Category:Book lover Category:Insane Category:Divergent Category:Gryffindor Category:Slytherin Category:Leader Category:Writer Category:Wizard